


Love Like You | Kiribaku

by rat_atthedisco



Category: Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou can sing too, Bakusquad my guy, Confessions, Kiri is shook, Memes here n there, They still have quirks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bakuhoe does music, ive had this prompt for so long, theyre may be more ships added, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_atthedisco/pseuds/rat_atthedisco
Summary: "If I could begin to beHalf of what you think of meI could do about anythingI could even learn how to love"•In which Kirishima finds out his ticking time bomb of a friend has some talents that may hold the key to Bakugou's interior- if he's willing to let up the key, that is.





	1. The Bitter and The Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the song in this fic will be written as a song bakugou wrote, but the actual song is "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar. I hope to update multiple times a month, and there will be at least 20 chapters if I can do it. There will be more song references also that will most likely be written in as an original by Bakugou. Also the dots ( • ) in between mean a switch in point of view, and a dash (-)means a time skip. This was inspired by the "Love Like You" kiribaku animatic on YouTube by dood stuff. Follow me on twitter @sugawarabestmum for updates n polls ❤️ (Also whoever can find the hidden Percy Jackson reference first in the comments will get their own custom fic made by me)

"..Quirk registration was first thought of when.."

Kirishima could feel his brain leaking from his skull. It's not that he was dumb, (contrary to popular belief, he actually just has terrible memorization and attention span) but the content he was forced to listen to merged into a buzz in the back of his head. After doodling mindless lines on the edge of his paper, he looked up to see how his classmates were faring- except he only looked at Bakugou, and only studied his features, not his boredom, or lack thereof (he was very competitive in general, to state the obvious, and that included school, so he was very attentive, as the boy had observed months ago). Kirishima couldn't help but study the way his features flowed together on the river of smooth, porcelain skin. His facial features topped his face like lily pads on a river. The red haired boy compared Bakugou's long, feather-like eyelashes, which hung lowly over his eyes as he looked down at his paper, to wheat blown by the wind into a stunning curvature. His blazing red eyes, like marbles to him, a whole other Ruby colored kaleidoscope world trapped in the confines of his scleras, seemed like flames licking at the bottom of the wheat. Kirishima found it odd, even with his often obscure perceptions, that the first word in his head was "bittersweet" when describing Bakugou. Bittersweet, Kirishima Eijirou's favorite word. Sugar melting into a blazing fire under it. A dandelion in a guillotine. A smile in a skeleton. Poison that tastes like your childhood favorite food. He couldn't quite understand why these examples came to his head, but they described Bakugou all too perfectly to him. The sweetness of his toxin came from the mystery of his true aura, his inner self as a sixth sense to Kirishima. Despite knowing more about Bakugou than virtually anyone, there was so much behind the door he had yet to unlock, but he could almost feel the sweetness that stemmed from the cracks. He would do anything so get behind it.

"EY SHITTY HAIR, QUIT DREAMIN'! CLASS IS OVER!" Kirishima snapped up from his seat as the boy he had just been dreaming about yelled at him. The classroom was empty, and school was over, until Monday. He had fallen asleep, with his chin in his hand. He looked up at the blonde, who looked intimidating and angry as usual (here's the bitter in him) as he hovered over the red head.  
"Sorry dude! Wanna walk there together?" Kirishima smiled sheepishly as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Bakugou, as usual, grumbled under his breath (it oddly sounded like "whatever, fuckmunch") and walked out of the school with him. The two always sparred after school, for two hours, in the mini gym in the dorms, which was built to suit their quirks (fire-proof dummies and walls and steel interiorized punching bags and such) , so it wasn't an issue to use their quirks.

When they were clocking down to an hour of fighting and blasting (and occasional comments from the red haired boy that Bakugou would blow his head off for if he were anyone else), Kirishima bent down to grab his water bottle, when he saw the latter bagging up already. "He doesn't usually end this early.." Kirishima thought to himself.

"Hey bakugou, where are you going? We still have an hour!" Kirishima called, curious and concerned at the same time, despite being ignored as Bakugou walked off. He began to worry. Did he say something? Did his comment about the one weak punch that Bakugou threw really irritate him that much? He then recalled the fact that Bakugou has been starting to leave earlier and earlier, ever since three weeks ago. Five minutes became ten, ten became thirty, and now thirty is an hour. The only time he'd ever responded when being inquired about it is when he said "I have something to work on". However, it sounded dismissive. Had he really angered his beloved friend?

-

After he bagged up all of his belongings, he walked down to Bakugou's dorm. Whatever he had done, he needed to fix, and now. He dropped his bags in his room next door, and went back to the entrance of the other boy's room. "Bakugou..?" He said in a soft tone, not sure yet if he wanted to acknowledge his current presence to Bakugou. He then heard what sounded like faint pangs at first. He pressed his ear to the crack in the door. His eyes widened at the realization that they weren't pangs. Or even anything moderately violent at all.

Those were piano keys. Piano keys in the softest tune he's heard.

He checked the door again, in case he had the wrong one. He, in fact was in front of Bakugou Katsuki's dorm. His shock only grew as he continued to listen, and heard singing. "Singing" he thought to himself in shock. The lyrics, however, were what began to strike him.

" _If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love.._ "

Kirishima grew beet red. Bakugou didn't sound like the gruff voice he usually had. Instead, it was soft, and every change in tone melted into the change. It was liquid honey in sound waves. He sounded more higher pitched, but more matte almost, his voice carrying on what his face did, its pattern of being river like with flowers flowing peacefully on top. However, it wasn't blunt. His voice had some power in it, but more soulful.

" _When I see_

 _The_ _way_ _you_ _act_

_Wonderin’ when I’m coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could_ _even_ _learn_ _how_ _to_ _love..like you._."

Kirishima could cry at the lyrics. He couldn't believe that Bakugou Katsuki, the quick ticking time bomb of 1A, the boy that every other class seemed to fear to some extent, the boy that wouldn't hesitate to blow you to bits, was _singing_. And playing piano this gracefully. To a _love_ song. Normally, if Kirishima even began to gush about love to him, Bakugou would call it "gross" and "inferior". But here he is, singing of it. In the sweetest way.

" _I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I’m sure that it’s true cause_

_I think you’re so good_ -"

Bakugou seemed to almost choke up at that part. He couldn't believe it. But he knew that he shouldn't push his luck. Bakugou couldn't possibly have choked up at a love song. However, he did stop playing.

"Damnit, that doesn't work. It just doesn't flow with the music. Why don't I change it to _this_?" Bakugou grumbled to himself in irritation. He could hear what sounded like erasing, before a breath, and a resumption of the piano playing.

" _I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I’m sure that it’s true cause_

_I think you’re so good_

_And I’m nothing like you”_

Kirishima was nothing but a ball of static shock. Bakugou. Wrote. A. Heartfelt. Song. Like. This.

Bakugou has been leaving sparring, which he dedicates his heart and soul too, to write. A love song. Kirishima couldn't believe it. He heard a slam of the keys before it continued.

" _Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I’m so special.._ "

Bakugou paused. Kirishima's thoughts did too. He suddenly heard Bakugou stand up, and the redhead tensed. Was he gonna be discovered? He knew that if he was, he'd be a pile of blood in a millisecond. He suddenly leaned in, unaware of how much more shell shocked he'd become. He heard Bakugou sigh before he heard the sheets on his bed wrinkle.

"What makes that idiot think I'm so special anyway?"

Kirishima was open mouthed.

That song was about someone.

Bakugou Katsuki was _in love_.

And he's writing a song about it.

Out of the bitter and the sweet of Bakugou, he was intoxicated by the sweet. Bakugou Katsuki was giving the boy who had a massive crush on him since they met the whirlwind of his life.

And he had **no** idea.


	2. A Nice Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou contemplates things and a game of truth or dare nearly takes a bad turn. 
> 
> Btw look for haikyuu! Ref in there ;) follow my Twitter @sugawarabestmum for Twitter polls n updates ❤️ // next chapter will probs be up on Monday or earlier !

Bakugou dumped his stuff down after sparring, and after a shower and getting ready for bed in general, he decided he’d confine himself to the instrument that he’s too ashamed to show anyone. His keyboard was riddled with music sheets and lyrics, from when he was about ten and was writing mean songs about his “friends” to screw with them to heartfelt lyrics about his… “infatuation” with a certain classmate. He delved right into song, after closing all his windows so no one would hear. The last thing he needed was those idiots thinking he was all weak and sappy- especially for a stupid crush, which he was embarrassed enough about. Bakugou placed his hands on the keys and started.

“If I could begin to be

Half of what you think of me

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love..”

He found it weird himself that he even had a voice that dripped from his throat like that. Usually, he forced his voice to sound all gruff, but in reality, it was anything but that. He reserved his singing voice to its prison inside his throat, as that was a piece of him that he saved exclusively for Bakugou Katsuki. If it had a chance of ever working, he’d pray every night for this side of him to go away. He wished that the liquid honey in him would pour out already, and that the tough boy image he forced himself into was more then a façade. Don’t get him wrong, he was one of the toughest people you’ll know. But there was more to him then that, and only his key board knew that, thanks to his constant denial of who he was (as soon as he recognized it, he brushed it under the rug and since then, has never acknowledged it). Bakugou Katsuki found toughness as a more desirable thing to have, but we don’t always get what we want.

“When I see the way you act

Wonderin’ when I’m coming back

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love like you...”

A thing the blonde knew already was that he was terrible, and I mean terrible, at love. But he wouldn’t expect to be great at it, considering he’s never loved anyone else the way he loves the subject of his song.

“I always thought I might be bad

Now I’m sure that it’s true

Cause I think you’re so good

And I’m nothing like you”

After changing the lyric, Bakugou felt as blunt as he could be. There’s no doubt that at least most of him is pretty horrible. He knew that. But until this star came and struck his world, he never truly cared. Bakugou looked down at his keys, as opposed to him having previously been reading the words. He knew this next stanza by heart, as he questioned it everyday.

“Look at you go

I just adore you

I wish that I knew

What makes... you think I’m so special...”

At that point, he got up with a sigh after his voice trailed for a few seconds. He leaned back into his bed and looked at the moon.

“What even makes that idiot think I’m so special anyway?”

Bakugou wondered this. They couldn’t even contrast like the sun and moon- more like heaven and hell. That damn kid was too good to be tagging along with someone who even compared themselves to damnation. He wished that one day, the poor soul would save themselves from what they were putting themselves through, and would break their own chains. Bakugou didn’t deserve to put them through the misery.

-

Kirishima sat blankly and stared at the walls of his bedroom after his morning shower. He was shaken to the core from last night. “That...really was Bakugou..” He thought to himself forlornly. He, as much as it’d shock everyone else, decided that that night would be his little secret. He even began to feel the shock wear off, and feel delight encapsulate it. His friend was truly capable of love. And now he wasn’t the only one who thought that.

He was the only one that knew that.

-

After what seemed like years instead of two minutes of fantasizing in glee, a familiar bang that seemed to sound every Saturday resumed itself yet again.

“BRO IT’S ME! GET UP AND COME TO THE COMMON ROOM! SERO AND MINA ARE ALREADY THERE!”

Kaminari Denki. Electric boy in more than one way.

“Dude, I’m gonna get my clothes on real quick!”

“OKAY! JUST DON’T BE WACKIN YOUR DEVILS DOOR!”

“GROSS DUDE!”

He threw on his oversized crimson riot tee with some sweats before opening the door to his friend, who wore a plain white shirt and cargo shorts. He then looked down at Kaminari’s feet, and his eyes went null in disappointment.

“Kaminari.”

“Yeah?” The boy responded with a proud smirk.

“You aren’t fucking serious.”

“Bout’ what?~” Kaminari said with yet another smug tone.  
  
Kirishima finally revealed his reasoning behind his disappointment.

“Are those fucking light up heely sketchers?”

“P e r h a p s”

Kirishima looked up at him, completely straight faced, right before choking on his own saliva.

“CHDRCH-KCRCH-F UCKCJ” the redhead choked out, as Kaminari began to lose his utter shit and held his stomach while laughing himself breathless. Kirishima choked in laughter for a few more minutes before regaining enough composure to get up and walk down with Denki. As they neared the end of the hall, Kiri felt a buzz on his phone that rested in his pocket.

Pinkb!tch: gm kiri is late again

Sextape: dissapointed but not surprised

Sextape: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pinkb!tch: HSHHSHSJDJDJD DB S E R H O E

whythefuckmypeepeehard: what is up fucktruck furries I am here

Sextape: g r e e t i n g s

Pinkb!tch: helllllllllllllo get downstairs ugly

whythefuckmypeepeehard: >:| r00d I’ll be down in a minute

Pinkb!tch: you better

Kirishima sighed with amusement and found himself downstairs, where his familiar friends were sitting- well, hanging off- the couch in the common room. Mina waved him to the couch, smiling, along with Sero- and Bakugou. Kirishima blushed and looked at Sero and Mina, and wondered what they were so giddy about (this didn’t include Bakugou, as he did his usual brooding on the arm of the chair.)

“Hey guys! We’re playing truth or dare! Join!” Mina interjected, before seeing Kami's shoes.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHHHA KAMI OHMYGOD" Mina wheezed, and Sero fake fainted. Kirishima sat down, giggling, forcing himself to stop looking at Bakugou, but to no avail.

“Lookin’ at Blasty again, huh?” Kaminari giggled with a smirk into the redhead’s ear. Kirishima shot him a glare, his chubby cheeks making him resemble an irritated hamster. Kami laughed and turned to Bakugou.

“Hey, you’re doing this too, Bakugou!”

“Shut up, I know already, dunce face!” Bakugou growled. Kaminari looked dramatically into the distance.

“Are you in your emo mode?” Kirishima teased.

“No! I’m not Bokuto!”

“Who?” Everyone asked. He simply shrugged. They started the game with Sero daring Mina to ask Aizawa where he got his “timbs” from. She ran back giggling, saying that he threatened to expel her if she ever asked anything like it again. They giggled and fucked around (and irritated Bakugou with silly dares, to which he refused) until Sero turned to him, a smug smile on his face, and asked away.

“What girl in the class do you have a crush on?”

The question made Kirishima freeze. Even Bakugou, who couldn’t care less, stared dead at him, expecting an answer. Only Denki knew that he had a massive crush on Bakugou, and didn’t even like girls romantically at all. Eijirou was beyond terrified of the reactions he’d get, especially from Bakugou. He’d probably call him gross,and would probably stop being friends with him. God forbid him find out who he liked. Kirishima began to shake a little, to everyone’s confusion. “Kiri?” Mina asked, tilting her head, and looking at Sero, who stared in worry. Kirishima was living his nightmare: questions involving sexuality. He was uncomfortable with the subject in general, and people prodding it, even unintentionally, messed with him. They even asked “girl”, not even considering if he was bi or otherwise, almost screaming “heteronormative mindset!” to the poor kid. Bakugou stared testily, at least to Kiri it seemed testy (he’s not mad in the least, but that’s for later). He fiddled with his quaking fingers and stuttered, until he looked to his friend (who was slightly wide eyed with worry for Kirishima) who knew, almost silently screaming “help!”

Thank god he understood. Kaminari coughed, before smirking and poking at him.

“Is it Kendo from 1B~?” He asked, feigning ignorance and a flirtatious voice. Everyone went “OoOooOoOoOOoOooOo” (except Bakugou, who just stared in irritation for some reason) and Kirishima looked at him in fake shock, the act being a cover up. However, his eyes did the talking, and so did his.

“Thanks bro”

“You’re welcome.”

-

After their game, they decided to head to the mall for lunch. They went to change (as in they all urged Kami to ditch his ridiculous shoes, his reply being "But they look great!" sarcastically as they all groaned) back in their dorms, and when they came back to regroup outside, Kirishima felt the wind leave him. Bakugou was in a button up grey shirt, undone at the top, hair in a ponytail, with black skinny jeans and black converse. Kiri stared, lovestruck. Bakugou bared his teeth while growling.

”What’s with you, fucker?”

”What do you mean?” Kirishima inquired.

”Ya been lookin at me for five minutes now.”

“F-FIVE!?”

”YES!!” Bakugou roared. 

The group burst into laughter, along with Kaminari, who asked “Kiri!? How deep in thought were you!?” 

“...very. S-sorry Bakugou!!”

”You better be!” He yelled back. The group headed off, and as Kirk walked ahead, he could feel eyes trailing on his back, as he was in a tank top with low hanging sleeve holes. He turned around, only to meet the eyes of Bakugou. Kiri slightly gasped before huffing, and smirking at him.

”What’s with _you?”_  He asked, teasingly.

”Nothing, dumbass.” Bakugou growled out before looking away. 

They walked nonetheless. However, Kiri looked into the street from the sidewalk, and smiled to himself. He soon felt a familiar thing he always felt around Bakugou as the boy started humming. Kiri listened in.. and realized that was the tune from last night.

”What-whatcha hummin?” Eijirou asked, just to see how he’d respond. Bakugou looked at him in slight shock before he regained his composure and responded, darting away his eyes again.

”…some shitty song I heard on the radio that won’t leave my head…”

Kirishima smiled like a flower, and chirped back.

“Well… _I_ don’t think it’s shitty, do you know what it’s called?”

”…I forget… NOW KEEP WALKING IDIOT, THEYRE FAR AHEAD!” Bakugou yelled. As Kiri turned, he smiled to himself, as he could see a hint of blush on the boy behind him.

“ _Love like you would be a nice title…”_  Kiri thought.

 


	3. Mall Trip, in which Kirishima is Enamored..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the mall, where Kirishima gains a glimpse of Bakugou’s secret talent once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m!! So sorry for not updating in so long!!! I’ve had login issues!!! I wrote this part a while ago but I couldn’t post it so I’m sorry! I’ll try to be more consistent!
> 
> (Note!! The part with the BOP! Is meant to be the red b emoji but it wouldn’t post :( also yes !! The song referenced as being bakugous is America’s Suitehearts by Fall Out Boy, my favorite band besides BTS)

The group of kids, after what seemed like incessant walking, arrived in front of the modernized mall establishment, already spotting shoppers in and out. They walked into the doors, which confronted them with kiosks, crowds and shops.   
"So, what should we do?" Mina decided to ask. Kaminari shrugged, before his face contorted with inspiration.  
"Can we go into Hot Topic~? I wanna get that BTS hoodie~!"   
"Kaminari, you like BTS?" Mina inquired with a snort.  
"So does Kirishima!" He yelled and pointed with embarrassment at the redhead he had addressed. They all snorted, Sero even throwing out a "Nerd~" tease.   
"Hey! Just One Day is a BOP!" Kirishima defended himself with.

"How did you just say that out loud?" Kaminari asked.

"Say what?" Kirishima retorted with a confused cock of the head.

"The..the B!”

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"Dude what the heck are you talking about?"

"Forget it!" Kaminari snapped, before turning back to the confused group. Even Bakugou furrowed his brows in mystery. He huffed and said "Anyway, shopping." 

"Yeah, can we hit Forever21?" Mina asked the group. They nodded. However, Bakugou turned to Kirishima.

"Kirishima, what about you, dumbass? Any shitty suggestions?" He growled as he avoided eye contact. It wasn't unusual for him to single out concern for Kirishima, and the group never ceases to be amazed at Kirishima's subconscious ability to tame the beast that is Bakugou. 

"Uh-uhm, food court?" He stuttered. They cheered in agreement and headed to the terrace, where they smelled the faint scent of WcRonadl's and pizza. 

"Mmmm~ I want pizza.." Kaminari fawned in a dreamy tone. They agreed to split to get food and meet at a large table that could fit all five of them. Kirishima headed to a Mexican food place in the complete other side of the food court. He turned to see Bakugou standing in contemplation. He called to him. 

"Dude, join me!" Eijirou interjected as he flashed his ever gold smile of razor sharp teeth. Bakugou just nudged his head and slightly jogged to the boy. Kiri slung his arm around him and walked. Kirishima always felt a sense of pride from being able to even be this close to bakugou- without being attacked. The world faded into one tone as bakugou set it. What is generally a casual gesture for most friends is golden to kirishima, and he had no idea what he would do if he lost it. He looked up at the blonde, and into his eyes. How could a boy who, on face, was impossibly menacing, have liquid onyx come out of his mouth when he sang- and to keep it from the world felt like the most heinous crime to kirishima. If only he didn’t have to sit in front of a shoddy dormitory door to hear what an angels chorus could never conjure. God, if he weren’t gonna be killed for it, he would just reach up into the golden locks confined into countless spikes, and just pull his head down and-

 

“SHITTY HAIR! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!”

 

Kirishima was so raveled in his dreaming of that damn voice that held his self control by a worn thread, he didn’t even catch himself at the counter already- and leaning his head all the way on Bakugou’s shoulder. His face blossomed roses in embarrassment, and he bounced his head up and stuttered his order out to the poor employee. He profusely apologized, before bakugou grumbled and dragged him off. When they got their food (after bakugou murmured angrily under his breath as they waited) they plopped down at a 5 seat table and kirishima awaited his inevitable demise- or an earful from bakugou.

 

“What the hell was that?!”

“Sorry, just... thinking..”

“Bout’ what?! Cause you were fuckin starin for so damn long!!”

“Stuff! Sorry!!”

“Sorry my ass!!! Fuckin starin and puttin your head on my damn shoulder!!”

“I know how you feel, but calm down!”

“Fuck off!!”

The conversation ended with kirishima on his phone, waiting for the group. After about 5 minutes, he recieved a text message from Mina about them, and how the others would be back in 5 minutes.

“So long...” Kirishima thought to himself. He was so absorbed, however, that he never even saw bakugou next to him. On his phone, unsurprisingly. His usual scowl. Also not shocking. But what made kirishima almost gasp was what he was writing.

 

“You could have knocked me out with a feather

 

I know you’ve heard this song before but we’re just hells neighbors

 

Why why why won’t the world revolve around me?

 

In my dreams trees grow all over the streets”

 

Kirishima could only stare in awe. Is this natural to him?! How?! This was the type of thing he’d call a waste, but Kirishima was seeing him write such endearing lyrics, right here and now. But it was sugar into a fire. Because who the hell was this about?! Who is Bakugou Katsuki, endeared by? Who enamored him?

 

He would only dream that it was him.


End file.
